


An Overabundance of Seasonal Cheer

by AlyAngel



Series: A Real Miraculous Christmas [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #sfcficathon, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyAngel/pseuds/AlyAngel
Summary: It's Marinette and Adrien's first Christmas since moving in together, and they have a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #sfcficathon  
> Prompt 7: "There is an overabundance of seasonally appropriate decor in this flat."

Marinette looked at the contents all of the boxes of Christmas decorations Adrien had brought along with him. She took a quick glance around their flat. She looked at the decorations again.

“Adrien… You didn’t bring _all_ of the Christmas decorations from the mansion here, did you?”

He frowned at the question. “No? Why?”

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, there’s enough Christmas lights in that one box to decorate all of the apartments on this entire floor… We have more wreaths than there are doors to put them on… There’s two mini Christmas trees and one big one, but we have _way_ more Christmas ornaments than will actually fit on them. So, yeah. That’s why.”

“Oh.” He let out a reluctant chuckle. “I guess that would be too much, wouldn’t it?”

Marinette hummed in agreement. 

“Should we ask around to see if anyone needs anything?” he suggested. “It would be a waste to just have them sitting around in a box.”

“Hmm… Alya _was_ complaining about the lack of Christmas decor in their apartment the other day…”

Adrien chuckled. “Well, we can’t have anyone unhappy at Christmastime, now, can we? I’ll let Nino know that he’s welcome to whatever extra Christmas decorations we have.”

“You go do that. I still need to find that ladder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now can my muse let me write the prompt I actually wanted to write for today? lol


End file.
